Yaka (Lucky, the Inscrutable)
Yaka (Rosalba Neri) is a secondary antagonist in the 1967 Europsy film “Lucky, the Inscrutable”, which was originally entitled, “Lucky, el intrepido”. American secret agent Lucky (Ray Danton) and his sidekick Michele (Dante Posani) arrive at a factory in Albania, believing it to be where a counterfeit ring is working. A chase takes place with two locomotive trains, and they are both captured. They are taken to the office of an Albanian General named Yaka, who interrogates Lucky. Yaka uses a small leather whip in her questioning in order to find out who is working with. Yaka wears a black and grey uniform which reminds one of the Nazi party. After sending Lucky away, he tells her that she’ll never convince him that she is a real woman. This upsets Yaka, and she has a temper tantrum, knocking things off her desk. We next see Lucky and Michele hanging from the ceiling by their right arms in a prison cell. Lucky is then brought back to Yaka’s office, but this time she is wearing a pink robe in which her sexy leg is peaking through. It is obvious that she intends to seduce him and prove to him that she is all woman. She states that this is a personal matter since he challenged her femininity. She tells Lucky that if he doesn’t tell her everything she wants to know by the following day, he will be shot. With that, Lucky took her into her adjoining bedroom and still photos appeared of their encounter. Lucky returns to the prison cell whistling a happy tune and freeing a stunned Michele. Later we see Yaka hurridly putting back on her military uniform. She calls her men into her office in order to have them go after Lucky since he has escaped. However, when she walks around the desk, she is mortified to find that she forgot to put on her pants, and is now standing before her men in her underwear bottoms. After she has discoverd her humilitation, she cries out loud. She escapes from her office, trying to cover her bottom with her hands, as she only wears her tight red panties... Trivia *Rosalba Neri appeared as Demeter, Queen of Micenas in the 1963 Peplum film, "Conquest of Mycene". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Nais in the 1964 Peplum sword and sandal film, "The Lion of Thebes". *Rosalba Neri appeared as henchwoman Pauline in the 1966 Italian-German Eurospy film, "The Spy With Ten Faces". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Samantha Felton in the 1966 film, "Johnny Yuma". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Paola in the 1969 film, "The Seducers" which is also known as "Top Sensation". *Rosalba Neri appeared as Tania Frankenstein in the 1971 Italian horror film, "Lady Frankenstein". *Rosalba Neri appeared as the villainess Countess Dolingen de Vries in the 1973 Italian horror film, "The Devil's Wedding Night". *Rosalba Neri appeared as the villainess Cornelia in the 1974 movie "The Arena". Gallery screenshot_17632.png screenshot_17633.png screenshot_17677.png screenshot_17634.png screenshot_17635.png screenshot_17636.png screenshot_17638.png screenshot_17639.png screenshot_17640.png screenshot_17641.png screenshot_17643.png rn1.PNG screenshot_17644.png screenshot_17645.png screenshot_17646.png screenshot_17647.png screenshot_17648.png screenshot_17650.png screenshot_17651.png screenshot_17678.png 8567_Lucky-M-fuellt-alle-Saerge-screenshot12.png rn2.PNG rn3.PNG screenshot_17652.png rn4.PNG rn5.PNG nm6.PNG nm7.PNG Category:1960s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Bra and Panties Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Military Officer Category:Sex Category:Whip Category:Fate: Humiliated